Beats
by MiracleHeart
Summary: The usual gang is in their school, World Academy W. Yearly, a large talent show is held and individual prizes are handed out to each winning region. Alfred, wanting to win this, challenged a doubting Ludwig in forming the ultimate band. -permanent hiatus until further notice-
1. Chapter 1: Arrangement

Chapter One: Arrangement

_Oh, there they are_.

Alfred F. Jones made his way down the cafeteria. He waded through the crowd of his fellow classmates, with an occasional "Hey, Al" or "Yo, Al" or "I'm gonna' kill you Al" wavering by. He greeted them with his usual cheerful attitude and gave high-fives or quick handshakes. When he finally got to his group's table, Francis and Arthur had already started fighting, Ludwig looked annoyed by Feliciano, and Yao was trying to scoot away from Ivan. But that was the usual routine; nothing new, nothing changed.

"Hey guys!" He greeted the gang and slammed his tray at his seat. He was the star of the group so he needed to make an audible entrance. He just had to, that's just the way he was.

"Ve~ Ciao Alfred." Feliciano was eating his usual pasta.

"Hey Feli, got pasta again?" Alfred laughed as he unwrapped his lunch.

"And you got hamburger again!" The Italian giggled. The two always had the same lunch so it was their inside joke. _Who would get tired of hamburgers? _He thought. _Not me!_

Alfred happily took a bite from his burger and glanced over at the two blondes at the other side of the table. "What're you guys fighting about now?"

Arthur slammed his fist on the table. The American grabbed his drink in time so the force wouldn't knock his coke down. "This bearded-frog called me a pansy when I helped someone fix their younger sibling's doll!"

"Did you use your magic or what?" Alfred slurped down his soda.

"Don't be ridiculous; that's too much of a hassle. I sewed it up for her, of course!"

He choked on the drink and broke into a laugh, "Hah! Pansy…"

Francis flipped his wavy blond hair and smirked at him, "See, told you mon ami."

Enraged, Arthur grabbed the French by the collar and shook him back and forth, "You shut up!"

"Konnichiwa, Alfred-kun."

The American glanced up from his meat sandwich and broke into a grin when he saw his friend. He swallowed his food and properly faced him, "Hey Kiku! Done studying?"

"Yes," the Japanese smiled apologetically, "I am sorry I'm late."

Kiku Honda was a studious student. He wasn't a perfectionist like Ludwig but he strives to do his best and go as far as studying during the beginning of lunch. When he was done, he would join the usual gang.

"Nah, no problem." Alfred scooted over so his friend could sit, "But you study too much, bro. You need to go out more."

"But I do not feel content if I don't." Kiku opened his lunchbox and pulled out his chopsticks. He didn't really appreciate the school food so he brought his own. Luckily, he shared dorms with Yao so he always had good ingredients at hand from their mini fridge.

"Same old Kiku," Alfred smiled and went back to his burger. But the American wasn't content. He was getting bored of the usual routine he goes through every day. He wanted something that'll change it, break it. That's why he had the perfect plan up his sleeve. _Actually more like in his pocket._

Just as he was going to get everyone's attention, the sound of the intercom came on. The cafeteria hushed down so everyone could hear what the admin people had to say.

"_Good afternoon students. We have some special announcements so please listen carefully."_

The lady droned on and on about anti-bullying, new lunch menu, new books in the library, and so on. Alfred drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for her to talk about a certain thing. Kiku looked at his friend curiously.

"_And finally, before I leave you all, I have one more exciting news."_ There was a slight pause and shuffling of paper could be heard. _"The annual talent show of World Academy W is being held at the end of the semester." _

The American teen grinned. This is what he was waiting for.

"_Sign-up sheets will be by the lunch menu board in the main hall starting tomorrow after school. This will be a great opportunity to show your national culture and compete in a friendly competition, and of course, there will be prizes given to individual regions."_

Alfred glanced around the table excitedly. To his dismay, no one seemed to be listening and they were back doing their own business. He tapped his fingers on the table again, this time waiting for the announcements to end.

"_Thank you for listening students, and have a great rest of the day."_

The cafeteria was lit back to life once the intercom was off. Chatter and clatter returned in the room.

"So… guys," Alfred grinned and eyed everyone at the table.

"What?" Ludwig was the first to notice. Feliciano, Yao, and Ivan looked up from their food and at him.

He smiled at the attention and stood up from his chair. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a flier.

"So I was thinking," Alfred unfolded the paper and revealed its contents to his lunch mates, "That since we are all probably bored with life right now, we should form a band and compete in this thing!" He nabbed one of the fliers that were hanging on the walls in the boys' bathroom.

Silence buzzed in the group for a moment and as if time just froze and unfroze again, everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, "Don't just ignore me guys!"

"I think it's a waste of time, aru." Yao sipped his tea from his thermos.

"I second that," supported Ludwig, "We're too busy with our classes to worry about a little competition."

"Besides, haven't you seen last year's competitors?" Arthur scoffed, "No bloody way we will win against them if they are to compete again."

Alfred groaned, "Dude, guys, c'mon! Don't you think it'll be fun though?" They ignored him again.

He slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms, "You guys are no fun."

Kiku felt bad for not saying anything to his friend. He would like to join, he thought, but he was very busy with school work and after school activities. There was a slight possibility that he could squeeze it in.

"Umm, Alfred-kun-"

The end of the lunch bell rang and the sounds of chairs scraping the floor resounded throughout the room. Everyone threw away their trash and shuffled onto their next class.

"Fine, be like that guys." Alfred swung his bag over his shoulder and stomped off to history class.

Kiku watched his friend leave and sighed. He could never say what was on his mind and when he tries, he gets interrupted or it comes out wrong. _Maybe he'll get over it like he usually does with his other propositions._

* * *

><p>"That was harsh, but I pulled through." Kiku stretched as he walked out of his science class. There was a test today with what felt like a hundred questions, but his daily studies and last minute cram-session pulled off.<p>

"Kiiiiikuuuuu!"

He turned to the voice and saw Alfred running toward him. A teacher yelled at him about running in the hallway and he fast-walked over to him instead. _Typical Alfred-kun moment_.

"Hello Alfred-kun," Kiku greeted him, "Is something the matter?"

He pulled out the talent show flier again. _I guess he isn't over it yet._ "You're gonna join my band, right?"

"I…" The Japanese student still wanted to think about it but at the same time he didn't want to be the only one. _Had anyone else agreed to it?_

"Well? Well?" Alfred urged and smiled eagerly. His class was on the other side of the campus so he wanted his friend to answer right away.

Kiku sighed in defeat, "I will think about it."

"Yes!" The American took that as a 'yes' since it usually meant so when it came from his buddy. He patted his back and rushed off in the opposite direction, "Thanks bro! Gotta go! See ya!"

Kiku sighed again and headed toward his next class. What was he to do now? Alfred seemed to have gotten the wrong message again.

* * *

><p>"Whoo hoo! First again!" Alfred jumped on the small wall of stones and raised his fist in triumph. This was where the gang met up after school. Today Kiku and Yao were holding a math study session at the library and he needed desperate help.<p>

"Not exactly." Ludwig put his book down. He was sitting nearby under the shade so the hyper teen didn't see him when he ran by.

"Gee, are you a ninja or something; hiding in the shadows like that." Alfred threw down his bag and squatted on the wall.

"I suppose you could say that." The German bookmarked his page and joined him at the wall. "Have you seen the rest?"

"Nope~," hummed Alfred, "I just wanted to get here first." He pulled out the flier again and looked over at Ludwig.

"Don't think about it. I've already made up my mind."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure even Mr. Bulky-and-Studious needs a break from crap-load of work," whined Alfred.

"And why do you think I have so much work? My hands are full enough from also taking care of Feliciano and my bruder, and directing the Newspaper Club."

"Wait, when does the gym or sports thing come in?"

"What do you mean?"

Alfred pointed at the German's arm, "You're freakin' strong! I'm pretty sure you're not like that from birth or something."

"Oh, right. I work out whenever I can every day." He sighed, "It's not easy."

"Well you sure make it look easy," Alfred yawned. "Anyway…" He waved the flier in his hand, "I know you want to join~"

"I don't."

"So harsh." Alfred hopped off the wall and faced Ludwig, "You would make an awesome drummer or bassist or something."

"You'll never win anyway so what's the point?" The German's clear blue eyes pierced into his like ice.

"Why does everyone doubt it?" shouted Alfred. He was becoming impatient with everyone's doubt. "We won't know until we try!"

Ludwig shifted his position and crossed his arms, "With our dysfunctional group that can barely stay on topic during our study sessions? No chance."

Guilt-stricken, the American recoiled a bit since he knew he was one of those people. "W-well, music is different! Studying is boring…"

Ludwig raised a brow at him. He knew that the loudmouthed teen in front of him couldn't handle the pressure of keeping a band together.

"You're just scared! Yeah, you're just scared," Alfred scoffed and stared right at the German, "You know you can't handle it either."

Ludwig only let out a mocking laugh, "And who is the one that keeps track of each meeting and emails the notes to everyone?"

He gritted his teeth in anger. He was right, he's so organized and such so managing a band would be a breeze for him. But the American didn't want to give up so easily, no matter how intimidating Ludwig was.

"Ve~ sorry we're late, Ludy..."

"These two gits wouldn't stop going after some girls." Arthur and Ivan were dragging Francis and Feliciano behind them.

"So troublesome, aru," sighed Yao.

Alfred's scowl suddenly broke into a grin. He walked away from the bigger student and pulled Arthur, Francis, Yao, and Ivan to his side.

He stepped forward and pointed at Ludwig. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Duel? What is this, the Medieval Ages?" Arthur turned to Alfred, "What do you think you're doing, anyway; suddenly forcing us aside?"

Ludwig only raised a brow. Feliciano scooted over to his side and was puzzled by the sudden tension in the air. Kiku on the other hand was afraid that something like this would happen. Alfred was the type of person to be provoked easily if he didn't get what he wanted. That's why he always agreed to him.

"Shush, Artie, this is important." Alfred went back to Ludwig. "I challenge you to the battle of the bands."

"Battle of the bands?" Ivan giggled, "That sounds like fun."

"That's so cliché and cheesy," Francis scoffed, "Why all of the sudden?" He paused, remembering something. "Is it about that talent show?"

"Guys!" Alfred turned to his collection of people, "We can do this. We can win against Mr. Macho and his group." There was a different air to the teen. The members reluctantly gave in and agreed to cooperate with him. Satisfied, he faced Ludwig again and crossed his arms, "Well?"

The German only sighed and shook his head in dismay. He gathered Feliciano and Kiku behind him and held out his right hand. "Challenge accepted."

Alfred grinned, "May the best group win, which of course, would be mine."

Kiku watched as his two friends shook hands. The challenge was commenced, no turning back. He should have accepted Alfred's offer earlier but he hesitated. Now he had to compete against him. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Ve~ we can do it!" Feliciano clung onto his and Ludwig's arms.

"I think we all forgot something important," Ivan pointed out.

Alfred groaned, "Study session first, then challenge! Frick, I'm gonna fail my test if I don't go through this one carefully."

Kiku felt a little relieved for having the challenge being started later but he still felt guilty. _Could he pull through this like his science test?_

The American glanced over at Kiku and then grabbed his bag. His best friend was in enemy territory. Things weren't going to be the same now.

Let it all begin.

After studying for our math tests.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I dared myself. Gakuen Hetalia fanfic based on music (No, not a musical, but a band). <strong>

**Only this chapter is in 3****rd**** person POV, the rest will be in 1****st**** person through Alfred and Kiku **

**(since #1- I know them better than the others, #2- I know American and Japanese backgrounds best, #3- They're my favorite characters).**

**Like this with scene transitions, in the future, I will indicate change in POV with the line breaks.**

**That's basically all I have to say… Well, let's see how this will turn out?**

**((Quick Disclaimers:))**

**-I haven't read any (wait, I don't read much to start with…) music related Gakuen Hetalia fanfics so if any contents match one of another story then it's merely a coincidence; no copy, no plagiarism. **

**-I don't cuss so don't expect much vulgar language in this. Sure, it'll take off some of their personality traits, especially being in high school, but I'll try my best. **

**-No pairings intended; I'll let your minds wander to where you want but I'm neutral/no support (Like Switzerland) **

**-I will make official & fanmade song references (and I will credit them in the author's note) **

**-Feel free to correct me on anything really ^^ (Grammar, facts, foreign language, content, etc)**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope this whole thing will turn out well! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Meeting

I skipped down the hall in triumph. I hummed a tune as I made my way to the band room.

"_Whoever signs up first gets to use the band room first!" _

"_You know I'm always there on time." _

"_We'll see about that…"_

I grinned._ I won this time! I beat that Ludwig!_ I stopped in front of the room's door. _Now, as leader of the band I should be first to be at the meeting too~_

I pushed the door open, expecting to see the room to be empty but my hopes sunk the instant I smelled some kind of weird aroma.

Arthur looked up from his tea that he had apparently made, "Hello Alfred."

_Whaaaat? _"How are you here before me?" I walked all the way into the room and dropped my hero backpack down next to my seat. "I didn't tell anyone I won the thing!"

"I think anyone would be able to tell from you shouting in the halls…" He sighed and set his cup down. "I texted the rest too so they should be turning up soon."

"Sheesh Artie." I sat down across from him. Not only did he come early but he rearranged the tables and chairs so there would be a meeting area aside from all the instruments.

"Take responsibility if you're planning to lead us in winning; which, knowing you, I still doubt you could." He stared at me with condescending air around him.

I tried to wave it away. "What makes you say that?"

"For one…" He stared at my open backpack. _Sure, I stuffed handouts and lose my homework and pencil in there but what's wrong with that?_

I laughed, "Dude, you know this hero could pull off anything. This band thing will be a _breeze_." I tipped my chair back and put my hands behind my head.

Silence rested in the room for a moment but the door suddenly opened. I lost balance and fell backwards.

I landed on my head with a thud, "Ow!"

"We're here now, comrades."

"Oui, sorry we're late."

I stood back up, rubbing the back of my head. "Took you guys long enough."

Ivan took his seat, "You hurt yourself, da?"

Francis sat down as well, "You can't blame us. We've had a long day."

He and Ivan glanced at each other and sighed.

Arthur raised a brow, a thick brow that is. "Now, what could have possibly brought the both of you down?"

Ivan casted his eyes down, "Little sister…"

Francis glanced to the side, "Antonio et {and} Gil…"

I plopped back into my seat. "Okay, I get Ivan's lil' sis stalking him, which is still really creepy, but what did Tonio and Gil do to you?"

Francis sighed, "Well…"

About thirty minutes passed. _I am so gonna smack myself later for this…_

"Gah, what the heck are we doing guys?" I banged my fist on the table and stood up, "There's supposed to be a band meeting going on right now!"

"I thought we were waiting for Yao." Ivan looked around the room, "And it doesn't seem like he's here yet."

I groaned, "Where is that panda-lover?" I pulled out my phone to call him but its batteries were already dead. I dropped it into my backpack and turned to the gang. "Okay so yeah, meeting is officially starting."

"About time," mumbled Arthur.

I decided to ignore him. "I thought we should start off with what instruments you guys can already play and go from there."

"I can play the electric guitar and bass," commented the Brit.

"Je joue la guitare acoustique, la flute, les-"

I put my hand up, "Dude, English, please. I don't know what the heck you're saying beside 'flute'."

"Fine, Monsieur Americain {Mr. American}. I play the acoustic guitar, flute, drums, keyboard or piano, and accordion."

"That's pretty impressive." I nodded in approval and turned to Ivan. "And you, commie?"

He only giggled. "I can play the guitar and bass like Arthur, drums and keyboard like Francis, and also the cello and the Svirel."

_Svi-what?_ "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That Svi-something something."

"It's a traditional Russian flute."

"I knew that…" I reviewed what everyone could play. _We have a pretty talented group, that's good!_ "I can basically play the electric guitar, bass, and drums."

Arthur nodded. "Seems like the guitar's popular, but I'm sure you only need about one or two guitarists."

"Right!" I raised my hand, "Of course I'll be the lead."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Cheater-"

"Aiyah, did I miss anything?"

I watched as Yao nonchalantly go to his seat. _When did he come in?_ "Dude! Where the heck were you?"

Yao crossed his arms, "I will not apologize. I had to help teach a cooking club, aru. It's your fault for suddenly setting up a meeting when I already had plans."

I crossed my arms too, "Meetings are meetings; you need to come on time. Or you could have at least told us that you were gonna be late."

He pulled out his phone, "I did, aru. But _who_ didn't answer? You."

…_Oh._ "My phone was dead!" I laughed nervously, "Okay, so, moving on. What instruments do you play, man?"

Yao thought back. "I play… the drums, keyboard, flute, and Erhu."

"Err… who..?"

Yao scowled at Arthur, "It's 'Erhu', aru! It's a Chinese stringed instrument."

Eyebrows put his hands up in defense. "No need to get all hyped up."

"So, basically everyone can play the guitar or drums." I looked at my scribble of notes. "I call lead guitarists 'cause I'm the best player, and-"

"I'm against that."

I looked up from my paper and at Arthur. "Why?"

He set his teacup down, "You can't just go around deciding for yourself."

"I'm the leader; I can do whatever I want." I went back to my paper. "I think Ivan should play the drums-"

"I object, aru!"

I looked at him. "You forgot to do the point thing."

"What point thing?"

"You know, the 'Objection!' thing with Phoenix Wright?"

Yao just stared at me and shook his head. "Anyway, I do not agree with that. I can play the drums just as well."

I groaned. _Such babies._ "We all know _I_ could play awesomely since middle school."

"But I've actually performed at places," Arthur retorted.

_Okay, true…_ "I did too!"

He smirked, "Your brother's birthday does not count."

"Why don't you just have a lead acoustic guitarist?"

Arthur and I turned to Francis, "No. You're not in this."

He pretended to get shot or something. "Ouch, Big Brother's hurt."

"Enough about fighting over who will be the lead guitarist and focus on my problem, aru!" Yao shouted, "Why did you choose Ivan to play the drums?"

"Because I thought you should play the keyboard," I made a thumbs-up, "Asians are good at that, right?"

"I feel offended, aru." Yao pouted.

Ivan patted his head, "Now now comrade. There's no need to fight over an instrument."

"It's not fair, aru."

"I still want to be lead," Arthur added.

I slid my hand down my face. _Why won't they just deal with what I say?_

* * *

><p>"Count off."<p>

"Ichi {One}."

"Ve~ Ludy, were not doing physical testing training."

"Ja {Yes}, I know." He opened his notebook and clicked his pen.

Ludwig-san had lost to Alfred-kun in signing up first, so we were forced to meet somewhere else. Since he and Feliciano-kun were both in the European dorms, we decided to go to Ludwig-san's room for their convenience.

"I apologize that it's a bit messy. I keep telling my bruder to keep his side clean but that never happens." He titled the page for this notes and glanced up at us.

I kept my gaze down on my lap. It was rude to stare or to wander one's eyes around another person's place. I had never entered someone else's dorm besides the ones in the Asia hall so I couldn't bring myself to be comfortable. I looked over at Feliciano-kun for hopes of relief. _E-eh?_

He was lying on the ground, stretching; completely making himself at home. _Well, they are really close so I suppose that's expected…_

The Italian rubbed his eyes, "So Ludy, what are we going to talk about today?"

The German cleared his throat, "Well, I thought we should start off the first meeting talking about our experiences with music."

Feliciano-kun sat up and raised his hand, "Oh! Oh! Pick me!"

"We're the only ones here; there's no need to raise your hand… but all right, Feliciano." Ludwig-san got ready to write.

"Ve~" He held his hands up to count on his fingers, "I play the acoustic guitar, keyboard, accordion, flute, and the triangle."

"Triangle…" Ludwig-san nodded slightly, "They're basically instruments that are very peaceful, aren't they?"

"Si {Yes}, because loud sounds scares me. One time, I tried to play Alfred's electric guitar and I didn't realize that the amp thing was on and when I strummed it, it make a super super loud sound, and-"

Ludwig-san held up his hand, "I get the big picture."

I knew Feliciano-kun was very artistic but it was surprising to know that he knew how to play so many different instruments. I smiled lightly. They suited him well.

"As for me…" I snapped out of my thoughts by the deep voice and looked at Ludwig-san. "I play the bass, guitar, drums, and saxophone."

"Ve~ they match you; big and bold."

I nodded in agreement. I gazed past my bulky friend and saw a bass resting against the wall. He had never mentioned about playing it but that was another surprisingly discovery. It suited him as well.

"How about you, Kiku?"

I blinked and casted my eyes down. "I… do not play very many instruments like you two."

Feliciano-kun patted my back, "No problem~ you're still super talented anyway."

I smiled timidly, "Thank you." I thought back. I have been so caught up with school that I haven't made time to play or practice my instruments; not ever since eight grade when I was in band.

"Well," I started, "I can play the flute, some drums, and the koto."

"Ve~ what's a 'koto'?"

I faced my Italian friend, "It is a traditional Japanese stringed instrument. I believe you saw me playing it one day when you visited my home back in middle school."

"Oh! That wooden board with strings?"

I nodded, "Hai {Yes}."

"Flute…drums…koto…" Ludwig-san set his pen down, "Sounds good. What instruments are you two the most comfortable playing?"

"Me! Me!" Feliciano-kun was raising his hand again.

Ludwig-san sighed, "What did I say earlier?"

"Oopsy, sorry." The brunette recollected his thoughts. "I like playing my acoustic the most."

I thought about it as well. "I haven't played it for a while but I enjoyed the flute."

"The acoustic and flute, huh?" He leaned back against his bed's side. "And I'm most comfortable with the drums."

"Ve… it seems like a really… calm music group."

I nodded. It did seem to lack some energy; although it had a calm energy of its own from the gentle melodies of the flute and guitar along with the rhythm of the drums.

Ludwig-san crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. "I'm pretty sure that Jones' group would be more upbeat knowing that he and Kirkland are big on rock."

"That is very true." I remember a time when Alfred-kun was practicing hard during the summer so he could play a song for his brother, Matthew-kun.

"In any case, I think we should-"

The door suddenly slammed open. "Yo, West! There's no more soda!"

Feliciano-kun and I were startled out of our seats by the sudden intrusion.

Ludwig-san only shook his head. "You drank it all, remember? And didn't I tell you that I was having a meeting here so you should knock before barging in?"

"Oh!" Gilbert-kun's attention went completely away from his brother's and onto us. "Hey, Feli. Hey, Kiku."

Feliciano-kun waved at him cheerfully. "Ciao Gilbert~."

I nodded at him, "Hello Gilbert-kun."

Gilbert-kun was usually out and about with Antonio-san and Francis-san, which causes him to get into various types of trouble. I was surprised at the size of his suspension record and despite that, he has never gotten expelled.

He settled himself on his bed and swung his legs between Feliciano-kun and I. "So I heard you guys were starting a band…"

"Nein {No}. You are not allowed to join, bruder."

"Why? You need someone with absolute awesomeness to be in your little band or else you won't go far!"

His brother only heaved a heavy sigh, "You are not to be involved in this. We have enough problems in our hands."

"Problems? The awesome me?" He scoffed, "As if!"

Ludwig-san crossed his arms, "Nein means nein. Plus you prevented me from signing up on time."

"Aw come on, West~" Gilbert-kun went over to his brother's side and placed an arm over his rather broad shoulder. "You could let that slide, right? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Let me join or else I'll send the wrath of my awesomeness that is Gilbird!"

"No."

Gilbert-kun was starting to become desperate. "Why not? What's wrong with your big bro being in your band?"

Ludwig-san was starting to lose his patience. "Our hands are full enough. We have a good group already."

"Please!"

I saw my German friend's brow twitch and the pen in his hand slightly cracked. Before I knew it, Gilbert-kun was kicked out, literally kicked out, of the room.

Ludwig-san slammed the door shut and sat back at his place. He straightened his shirt and raised his glasses. Feliciano-kun and I looked at each other and then at the door. We heard scraping noises, which were probably clothes dragging on the ground, and some German being muttered from the other side.

Our German friend cleared his throat.

"…Shall we conduct our Newspaper Club meeting as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ja… I kind of got carried away with Germany and Prussia (not-so-argumental-) arguing. Oh well, it filled my space. <strong>

**I wasn't sure what to do next so I decided to jump right into their individual group meetings. As for the instruments, I tried to stay true to their character and their nations (like how I mentioned the erhu, koto, and svirel). **

**I realized this chapter has more dialogue than description… oh well, it's a meeting; you're **_**supposed**_** to talk a lot (-cough-Itendnotto-cough-). **

**I feel like I need to say something else but it's two in the morning so I can't think… Well, it should come up eventually… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**ps. School's back! Blah, I really don't know when my next update will be considering I have my other story to worry about too**

**pps. Characterization review is very much appreciated ~ (Because I have trouble maintaining so many people's personalities and traits…) **

**Grazie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sidetracked

Sidetracked

Bright lights, crowd roaring, and sweat running down my face. I glanced over to my gang and they were jamming out too. _The Allies!_ It was such a great feeling. The rhythm of my electric buzzed through my body. The spotlights faced toward me as I started my solo.

When I was finished, I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

"Ow…"

_Ow?_

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream. _Again._ I got my vision to focus from the bright light streaming from the window and I saw Mattie holding his cheek with one hand and a spatula in another.

I sat up and yawned. "Sorry bro."

"It's okay." He smiled and handed me my glasses. "You were going to be late so I came to wake you up."

"Thanks," I stretched and got up, "See, I don't need a stupid alarm clock when I have you." I patted my bro on the back and went to the bathroom.

Back when school started, I was so happy when I got to room with Mattie. I mean I could have settled with anyone but I was probably hopeless without his organization and patience. I sped through the shower, blow-dried my hair, and threw on my uniform. I checked myself out in the mirror hanging on the wall. I tugged on my bomber jacket and placed my headphones around my neck. _Hair, check. Jacket, check. Headphones, check._

I swept onto my seat at the table as Mattie set a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of me.

I stuffed half of one in my mouth. "I'm lovin' it~…"

Mattie just pointed his fork at me and laughed. "Don't talk with your mouthful, Al."

I grinned at him and swallowed. "Don't sound like Artie."

He smiled and poured a gallon of maple syrup on his pancake. A silence buzzed by as we ate.

Mattie cleared his throat. "So how are your class-"

"I had the _best_ dream earlier." I sighed in content and leaned back in my chair. I set my fork and knife down on my plate after I finished my fifth pancake. "I was at a gig and totally rocking out, and when I was doing my solo, everyone was cheering for me." I gazed at the ceiling. _If only it wasn't a dream…_

"That's really cool." Mattie cleared away our plates. He handed me my backpack and grinned. "I'm sure you'll reach that dream someday."

We walked out of our room and the door's lock clicked behind us. Mattie always carried the key so I knew we were good. I put on my headphones and played the first song on my playlist. We made our way down the hall and outside the dorms so we could get to homeroom. Mattie was telling me something but he was drowned out from an epic guitar solo.

* * *

><p>I scrolled through my text messages. <em>Still no replies…<em> I sighed and placed my phone back into my pocket. I texted Alfred-kun twice last night asking about the video game I lent him last week. _I wonder if he saw me as an enemy now because we were in different groups..._ That would be simply sad. One instant we were close friends and after a declaration of competition, we parted ways.

"Geez, why the long face, aru? Is walking with me _that_ bad?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at Yao-san and bowed my head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

I usually walk to homeroom with Alfred-kun but he wasn't at our usual or backup meeting places. Time was ticking away so I started to make my way and ran into Yao-san. It has been almost a week now. I've seen and talked to Alfred-kun every now and then during passing period and lunch but the feeling wasn't the same anymore. _I should confront him later…_

"So, what did you pack for lunch?" Yao cocked his head.

Even though we were in the same room, my Chinese roommate usually prepared his lunch and left early before me. He complained about never having time to relax throughout the day so he decided to do Tai Chi in the mornings at the field behind the dorm building.

"I've prepared salted salmons and rice for my lunch."

"Typical Kiku." Yao yawned but paused in the middle. "Didn't your health doctor say you should be careful of your salt intakes, aru?"

I just shrugged as we walked through the doors and headed toward our homeroom. This school was very strict about not only attendance but specific division during homeroom and in the dorms- Asians in a room, Europeans in another, and so on. _At least we were allowed to mix after homeroom…_

I knew Yao-san was lecturing me about watching my health again but I tuned him out when I saw Feliciano-kun and Ludwig-san down the hall.

"I'm sorry Yao-san but I will see you in homeroom." I bowed my head at him and went toward the two.

"Ve~" My Italian friend waved over at me, "Good morning, Kiku."

"Guten morgen {Good morning}," said the German.

I smiled at the two and bowed at them. "Good morning, Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun."

"Are you ready for Newspaper Club today?" asked Feliciano-kun.

I nodded. "I brought my cameras for us to use for the coverage on the frequent food fights that have been occurring."

"Yay!" he cheered. "I can't wait now."

The German scratched his head. "Are you sure you don't mind? You have good quality cameras."

I smiled and handed one to him. "Do not worry, Ludwig-san. These are waterproof and easy to clean."

"Ve~ speaking of food, I'm hungry," the Italian tugged at Ludwig-san's sleeve. "Let's go to the vending machine." He turned to me and grabbed my sleeve. "You should come too!"

We were dragged to the nearby snack machine by Feliciano-kun. We stood behind him while he took his time trying to decide between a chocolate chip granola bar and a strawberry Pop Tart. I glanced around to see if anyone was waiting their turn and met eyes with a friend.

I turned and waved at him. I felt myself smiling slightly. This was to test to see if he had any harsh grudge against me.

* * *

><p><em>Oh! Hey!<em> I waved back at Kiku. I haven't been able to hang out with for a while thanks to the band war. It's not like I have a grudge against him.

I told my twin bro that I'll see him later and jogged towards Kiku. _Nope, no grudge_. _We should have a video game all-nighter on Saturday! Oh wait, that's tomorrow. Even better! _

"Hey Kiku-…" My grin slowly faded into a scowl as I trotted to a walk. I stared at the bulky German standing next to him. He gave me a questioning look and I glared at him. _You… I've been trying to avoid you in the halls all week! _ I made a one-eighty in my path and coincidentally, Francis and Artie were nearby. I grabbed them by the arms and darted toward the Europe homeroom.

"What do you think you're doing, you git?" asked Artie.

"What's the rush, mon ami?" asked Francis.

I let them go and laughed. "Never question the hero's actions!" They just shook their heads like they usually do.

I cleared my throat and pointed at them. "Are you guys ready for the band meeting today?"

"Today?" Arthur frowned. "You really need to set your schedules straight. I have Magic Club today."

_D'oh! That's right… That silly Harry Potter- I mean 'magic' club with Gabe.._.

"Desole {Sorry}," Francis shrugged, "but Big Brother has Gourmet Food club with Yao and Sadik."

_Yao too! Aw great…_

"Fine then!" I walked off and almost ran into Ivan. I stared at him and was about to ask the same thing I asked the two behind me, but decided it was probably better not to.

"Yo…" I mumbled at the Russian and scurried past him. I dashed down the hall to the Americas homeroom just in time for the final bell.

I rested my head on my desk and puffed my cheek. It wasn't fair. When there's a band meeting, there's a band meeting. You can't just ditch the rock star in the making.

"No one could go to the meeting today, huh?"

I stared at Mattie, who was sitting at the desk next to mine. I turned my head the other way and watched a tree sway in the wind. I patted my pocket to bug someone into letting me copy their science homework but realized that my phone wasn't there. I dug through my bag and slammed my head against my desk when it wasn't in there either. _That was probably what Mattie was trying to tell me earlier…_

* * *

><p>"Well, that was quite interesting." I wiped the lens on one of the cameras. The cloth got stained with tomato sauce. Another food fight did start again today, this time started by Gabriel-san. He had flicked his olives from his salad at Elizabeta-san and in return, she flung a spoonful of mashed potato back at him. He moved aside and it hit Sadik-san instead, who thought Hercules-san had thrown at him, and so began another rowdy lunch period. Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun, and I managed to take pictures and interview some of the people involved. After school in the meeting room, we were able to layout our spread and the paper should be published tomorrow morning. I say it was a very productive day.<p>

I looked at my phone to see if I had any messages but there were none. I sighed and entered the main hall of the mens' dorm. I walked to the path for the Asia dorms but a poster on the bulletin board caught my attention. I stopped to read it.

It was the official list of the groups that signed up for the talent show. I saw that Alfred-kun had indeed signed in before Ludwig-san. _I remember he said something about Gilbert-kun delaying him…_

I skimmed through the other fifty or so contestants. _The Nordics… Natalya-san and Maria-san… Roderich-san and Elizabeta-san... The Tomato Gang… Oh?_

I read the list of names in the "Tomato Gang".

"Abel-san is joining?" How interesting.

"Hey."

I gasped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Abel-san towering over me.

He raised a brow, "Scare you?"

I laughed timidly. "Just a little but I am okay." I saw him direct his eye toward the poster. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "If you want to ask, it was 'tonio's idea."

_Ah… _That made sense. I saw a hint of red at the corner of my eyes. I looked at his blue and white scarf and felt my eyes widen. I opened my mouth to exclaim but my Dutch friend put his hand up.

"It's just ketchup. 'tonio and that little brat was in that food fight."

"I see…" I looked up at him. I can't seem to imagine him performing on stage. He kept things to himself and withdrew from events like these.

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Spacin' out much?"

"Oh, ah, um…" I bowed my head, "I am sorry."

He just patted my head and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Well, I got to go. Bella is forcing me to go shopping with her tomorrow…" He shook his head. "Might as well finish my homework tonight before magic boy gets back."

He walked down the hall for European dorms. I waved at him as he left.

Recently, since the continuous bickering between Arthur-kun and Francis-san had bugged the surrounding people so much, the dorm leader had to split them. Francis was with Antonio-san while Arthur-kun was moved with Abel-san. I wasn't sure how they managed each other for they were both what I called 'tsundere' but it seemed a little rocky.

My watch beeped for the hour. I sighed and turned to the Asia hall.

I should be working on my homework as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got to update! Yush! Yeah this chapter's shorter than the ones I usually write but, oh well. <strong>

**Kind of an experiment chapter with the switching points of views. Should I keep it to just one time like in chapter two or keep switching like this one? Of course the time lapse would not be so choppy for I ran out of ideas for this one. Suggestions appreciated! **

**In case for confusions, here's a quick list for the human names for the more minor countries in this chapter:**

**Turkey- Sadik, Gabriel/Gabe- Romania, Maria- Ukraine, Natalya- Belarus, Abel- Netherlands/Holland, Bella- Belgium, Roderich- Austria, Elizabeta- Hungary, "little brat"- Romano, 'tonio ("Antonio")- Spain **

**More to come… I have no idea when I will next update. Hopefully less than three weeks… **

**Feedback is also appreciated ^-^ Thank you in advance! **


End file.
